


Bad Day

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: In and Out (1997)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Greenleaf, Indiana is having a Bad Day. Peter Malloy assures them that they'll come out happier on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca2525 (Rebecca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



[badday-new](http://vimeo.com/44943900) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: myvids

Or [view on Youtube](http://youtu.be/nQ8tKIkMgFA)

Or Download from [ my vid site](http://video.inkquill.com/download.htm)


End file.
